Kind
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Yuffie has been watching way too much TV lately. Can Reno cure her of this habit? Reno/Yuffie oneshot for Speedy Speck.


Kind

AN: I own nothing in this story. This is for Speedy Speck so enjoy. Please R&R.

As Reno got up from his nap and made his way to the living room, he heard the distinctive nyuk nyuk laugh that could only belong to his wife. Upon entering the room he saw Yuffie on the couch and laughing at the exploits of Spongebob and Patrick.

She had been watching television ever since he had arrived home two hours earlier.

"Oh Turkey, you missed it! Patrick just had a bad dream about spiders and pounded Spongebob with his rock house, it was hilarious!"

"Babe, why don't you come to the bedroom, hmm? It'll be a lot more entertaining than television," Reno said in what he hoped was his best seductive tone. Yuffie turned her head away from the boob tube and narrowed her eyes.

"Is sex all you ever think about? I mean we just got back from our honeymoon. So how about you come over here and watch some TV with me?" She ended her question with the most adorable pout Reno had ever seen.

"Alright, but you have to promise me to stop watching so much TV when we're done, alright?" Yuffie nodded and patted the cushion next to her. Reno sat down then and Yuffie snuggled up to him before changing the channel.

The screen showed the Warner Bros. logo before it was replaced by the two headlights of a zeppelin. The camera panned down into a dark city and a chord started playing.

"No way is this on!" Yuffie said excitedly. But then a large explosion rang out from the television set and the Batmobile launched from the Batcave. The ninja was bouncing up and down, eyes wide and a giddy expression on her face. She then started humming the theme.

"Batman?" Reno questioned as soon as he saw the animated Caped Crusader. "I didn't know you liked guys in tights princess." Yuffie looked at him like he was insane.

"Who doesn't like Batman? This show is the best! It's dark, has a wicked art style, and some of the best voice acting ever!"

"Nerd..." Reno teased in a singsong tone. Yuffie glared at him then and responded in a low growl.

"I am not a nerd! I am vengeance, I am the night, I AM...YUFFIE!" Reno rolled his eyes at his wife's Batman impersonation and just decided to shut up and watch the show.

The plot had the Joker and some goons drive a garbage boat emanating a strange gas throughout Gotham driving every citizen into insane fits of laughing while the Clown Prince of Crime stole money.

As the plot progressed and Batman was shoved into a canister and then thrown overboard, Yuffie laughed at the Joker's lame joke.

_"I never knew Batman could sink so low."_

"I've gotta use that one of these days," Yuffie commented before returning her attention to the show.

_"You killed Captain Clown...YOU KILLED CAPTAIN CLOWN! Just for that, Batman..." _

Eventually though Joker was finally caught after a pulse pounding chase through a garbage refinery.

Yuffie cheered and looked at Reno.

"I know Batman always has to win but I wish Joker could win sometimes too."

"Maybe he will one of these days," Reno responded. Yuffie changed the channel again.

"Man someone up there likes me today," Yuffie said, eyes brightening as the theme song to the current show started.

_"I brush against the freckles that I hate but life goes on and I heave a little sigh for you,_

_It's heavy the love that I once shared with you then it dissolved like it was just a sugar cube. _

_ Now the little pain sitting in my heart has shrunk in a bit but it really does hurt me now._

_Those silly horoscopes I...guess I can't trust them after all!!!"_

"If we could get further away...I wonder what it would be like? Yayyy!" Yuffie sang along, hugging Reno tightly. "I'd be so happy...inside my heart!!!" Reno then saw a redheaded man with a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

"You are so Kenshin," Yuffie said. Reno shook his head.

"I'm not that feminine looking," Reno replied. In response Yuffie undid the band of his ponytail and sifted her fingers through his hair.

"Yeah you are." Reno decided to take the taunt and continued watching the show. Half an hour later the credits rolled.

"You're Misao's twin," Reno said. "I mean you're both ninjas, you're both clumsy, and you both obsess over stuff."

"Well yeah, that's pretty obvious," Yuffie replied. Reno then grabbed the remote from his wife and pointed it at the screen.

"I think it's my turn to pick what we watch next." Reno soon found what he was looking for and Yuffie was surprised that it was a cartoon.

_"Thundercats!"_ The theme then started and Reno had a big smile on his face. Soon enough the episode started.

_"Thunder! Thunder! Thunder! Thundercats HO!" LionO _roared, extending the Sword of Omens to it's complete length and soon they were all there, from Cheetara's spotted beauty to Panthro and his incredible inventions.

_"Sword of Omens give me sight beyond sight."_

But eventually the show ended, MummRa having been defeated temporarily as always.

"You're just a big kid, Reno. I never knew you would like Thundercats," Yuffie teased.

"Hey Cheetara's hot, what can I say?" Yuffie whacked him with a couch pillow then.

"You can't call a drawing hot. And besides you have me so knock it off!" Yuffie yelled, puffing out her cheeks.

"Well you could always dress up as Cheetara the next time we- but Yuffie pushed him off the couch then.

"You pervert!"

Reno instantly sprang to his feet and lifted Yuffie off the couch, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Let me down you perverted, childish, red headed- but Reno kissed her then and Yuffie was effectively silenced. Once they broke apart, Reno had a smirk on his face.

"But you love me anyway."

Yuffie really couldn't refute that. And as Reno continued towards the bedroom she lay her head against his lithe chest.

_We really are two of a kind_, the ninja thought to herself before her eyes closed.


End file.
